Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire '(スパイロ・ドゥーム火災 Supairo do~ūmu kasai) is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the Main Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, ''Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. ''And The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She Has a pet Pikachu named "Pika". She is the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. She Is Also The President of Plunkettes Academy's Student Council. With Junko Enoshima Being The Vice President. She is Voiced By Michaela Laws, Who Also Voiced Ayano Aishi/Yandere-chan, Ryoba Aishi, And Ritsuko Haruka. Appearance Spyro Looks like Stocking Anarchy, but with blue headphones with a mic and scouter, a green pack, red gloves, a brooch, Sonic the Hedgehog shoes, gems and wings. On her school Days, She wears A Black Blazer with A Spiked Ponytail and a Vest. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, Spyro is Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Kind, Selfless, Sexy, Smart, And Generous. Spyro Suffers from A Disease That makes her Go Insane, Cruel, Sadistic, And Brutal Called The Boboku Syndrome. Spyro Switches to her Mysterious, Blunt, Psychotic, Dangerous, Vengeful, Merciless, And Murderous Side Whenever faced with a personal subject. Spyro Can Spot Lies Very Easily. When she feels backed into a corner, she will often reveal disturbing information about other characters or past events to scare the person into submission. Spyro Is Seen as The Most Serious Leader yet. Relationships Margra Batto Margra Batto Is Spyro's Friendly Rival And Team Rival, And Spyro was A Former Member of the Magicettes, And She (Spyro) made the Punkettes Team. Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima is one of Spyro's Two Best Friends And One of her Classmates. Enoshima once revealed that both her And Doomfire are Connected one time. However, Doomfire Spyro likes discussing Personal matters with Enoshima Junko. Spyro Doomfire is also Junko Enoshima's Roommate. Twilight Sparkle Twilight Seems to Have A Good Friendship With Spyro. Spyro Reads With Twilight Sparkle, And Choromatsu Matsuno Under The Tree. Clumsy Smurf Clumsy Trusts Spyro Doomfire And is Good Friends with Spyro. Spyro Rescues Clumsy. Kyra Verbeten Leakianmishi Leaki is Spyro's Ghost Friend. Spyro Found Leaki When She Fell from the Cliff, While Running late to School (Although Spyro Survived the Fall, But her Wrist was Injured.) Diffy Diffy seems to like Spyro Doomfire. Spyro, however does not seem to have patience for Diffy, just like Makoto Naegi. Spyro Doomfire was annoyed with Diffy when She and Makoto were trying to get Diffy to eat her green beans. Death The Kid Spyro Somehow seems to Be A neutral with Kid. Despite Her Breasts Are Not Symmetrical. Spyro Punches Kid for it. Midori Gurin Spyro Somehow Seems to Dislike Midori, Despite Being Protective for her, Midori Usually Calls Spyro "Spyro Dev!" While Spyro is trying to her She is NOT A Developer. Like Junko Enoshima Annoying Spyro Doomfire By Changing her Personas, Midori also Annoys Spyro by Asking Questions and Sending E-mails to her. Chorosuki Funosaki Chorosuki is Spyro Doomfire's Boyfriend. Jeffy Powers and Abilities Powers # Electrokinesis # Technopathy # Magic Crystal Creation # Teleportation # Levitation # Telekinesis # Super Intelligence # Shape-shifting # Size-shifting # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Aerokinesis # Cyrokinesis # Super Strength # Super Flexibility # Super Dexterity # Super Durability # Super Endurance # Super Agility # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Hearing # Super Jump # Super Touch # Super Smelling # Training Regimen # Power Headbutt # Superhuman Dancing # Super Stamina # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Fire Breath # Force-Fields # Invisibility # Size Alteration # Prehensile Tongue # Eye Generation # 360-Degree Vision # Animal Imitation # Sharp Claws # Quill Projection # Rocket Flight # Tentacle Extension # Portal Creation # Omnilingualism # Oxygen Independence # Tail Formation # Memory Manipulation # Camouflage # Space Survivability # Superpower Manipulation # Time Travel # Reality Warping # Training Regimen # Geokinesis # Geo-Thermokinesis # Xylokinesis # Elemental Transmutation # Psammokinesis # Power Kicking # Chlorokinesis # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Elasticity # Toxikinesis # Acid Manipulation # Goo Manipulation # Blade Retraction # Astral Projection # Weapon Creation # Object Creation # Melting # Gyrokinesis # Anatomical Liberation # Rope Manipulation # Empathy # Deoxygenation # Deflection # Power Headbutt # Electrical Immunity # Transmutation # Ferrokinesis # Regenerative Healing Factor # Psionic Blast # Age Manipulation # Activation & Deactivation # Blood Transformation # Immobilization # Fire Immunity # Cold Immunity # Acid Immunity # Curse Immunity # Magic Immunity # Air Immunity # Lava Immunity # Erasure Immunity # Mana Immunity # Reality Warping Immunity # Possession Immunity # Power Negation Immunity # Power Mimicry Immunity # Electrical Immunity # Sand Immunity # Time Immunity # Darkness Immunity # Light Immunity # Precognitive Immunity # Sensory Attacks Immunity # Decay Immunity # Conversion Immunity # Seduction Immunity # Bulletproof Durability # Pressure Resistance # Mimicry Resistance # Molecular Resistance # Time Protection # Weather Adaptation # Desert Adaption # Gravitation Adaptation # Mountain Adaptation # Wetland Adaptation # Arctic Adaptation # Wetland Adaptation # Volcanic Adaptation # Valley Adaptation # Badass Adaptation # Underground Survivability # Psychic Shield # Regenerative Healing Factor # Matter Ingestion # Anatomical Liberation # Adoptive Muscle Memory # Body Part Substiitution # Duplication # Amalgamation # Cyclone Spinning # Spinning Attack # Matter Builder # Adhesion # Echolocation # Elecroreception # Body Manipulation # Osteokinesis # Onychokinesis # Hair Manipulation # Bodily Gas Manipulation # Bodily Fluid Manipulation # Snot Manipulation # Hibernation # Flight # Nanokinesis # Photokinesis # Data Manipulation # Reflection Manipulation # DNA Manipulation # Wall-Walking # Cyclone Spinning # Conversion # Malware Manipulation # Virus Manipulation # Spyware Manipulation # Telepathic Communication # Umbrakinesis # Hypnosis # Dream-Waliking # Dream Manipulation # Illusion Manipulation # Super Form # Werewolf Form # Friendship Form # Summoning # Resurrection # Life Creation # Emotion Manipulation # Animation # Self Spawn # Mana Manipulation # Mind Control # Possession # Soul Removal # Haemokinesis # Season Manipulation # Fairy Dust Manipulation # Thermal Resistance # Electronic Eyes # Despair Manipulation # Chaos Manipulation # Petrifaction # Havoc Manipulation # Super Scream # Atmokinesis # Fear Manifestation # Physics Manipulation # Logic Manipulation # Science Manipulation # Nature Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Dimension Creation # Convective Ingestion # Cloud Manipulation # Tickling Inducement # Magic # Papyrokinesis # Heliokinesis # Koniokinesis # Oleumkinesis # Milk Manipulation # Ladyrinth Manipulation # Crystallokinesis # Mathematics Manipulation # Biokinesis # Chronokinesis # Any Type of Physiology # Any Type of Mimicry # Spatiokinesis # Ultimate Form # Werewolf Form # Super Form # Dragon Form # Goddess Form # Past Viewing # Life and Death Manipulation # Soul Summoning # Exorcism #* As Seen Where Spyro And Junko Remove Jeno Saido from Clumsy Smurf's Body Using Exorcism. # Soul Manipulation # Mediumship # Voice Manipulation # 50 Hearts #Vectors # Ecological Empathy # Scary Face # Soul Splitting # Soul Trapping # Techno-Screen Teleportation # Technology Augmentation # Computer Virus Manipulation # Space-Time Manipulation # Digital Manipulation # Chemistry Manipulation # Astrological Objects Manipulation # Subatomic Manipulation # Soul Sealing # Body Switching # Identity Creation # Persusaion # Inner Jaw # Supernatural Cells # Mystical Dancing # Supernatural Blood # Mystical Martial Arts # Mythic Manipulation # Gender Transformation # Siren Song # Kiss Projection # Mental Manipulation # Telepathy # Ring Creation # Soul Creation # Precognition # Necrokinesis # Music Manipulation # Cybernetic Enhancement Form # Gold Manipulation # Jet Pack # Eclipse Manipulation # Disaster Manipulation # Weirdmageddon Manipulation # Earthquake Manipulation # Plasma Manipulation # Yin & Yang Manipulation # The Force # Alchemy # Wizardry # Sorcery # Omnipotence # Good Embodiment # Evil Embodiment # Love Embodiment # Friendship Embodiment # Mental Image Projection # Elemental Transmutation # Immortality Abilities # Apathy # Bravery # Indomitable Will # Enhanced Memory # Martial Arts # Blindsight # Weapon Proficiency # Stealth Tactics # Enhanced Charisma # Enhanced Trickery # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Craftmanship # Enhanced Inventing # Equipment Usage # One-Man Army Weapons * Blue Buster Sword * Magical Wand of Heroism Known Inventions * The Despair Blaster * The Ultimate Weapon * Friendship Armor History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl, But was also Usually Shy and is Mainly in a Forest with Animals while Meditating. However, Spyro is Bullied for being a Klutz By a Group of Cruel, Sadistic, And Greedy Bullies. Spyro is sometimes quiet. Spyro Is also the Heiress To The Friendship Throne. Spyro Studied And Learned The arts Of Alchemy, Sorcery, Exorcism, And Wizardry. She was close with Koromi Saranita, One particular moment between the two when they were children was when Spyro and Murkana spent many days building a sand castle. One day, the sand castle was found destroyed. Koromi went around angrily looking for the perpetrator, until finally Spyro approached him that it was actually her that destroyed her own sand castle in order to feel despair for Monokuma, The Friendship Creatures' God Of Despair And Guidance. Her Home Planet's Destruction Years Later, When Pepper Satanica Used The Planet Destoyer to Destroy Spyro's Home Planet, Some Friendship Creatures Evacuate, A Lot Accepted Death As their Fate and Faced With Dignity. Spyro was Put in A Rocket, She Was Given her Monokuma Necklace, And her Main Weapon, The Blue Buster Sword, Spyro Watches Tragically As her Home Gets Destroyed. Spyro Wishes for Revenge She Will Find And Kill The Demonic Culprit (Pepper), Even if she has to Kill Every Demon Disguised As Human. Meeting Lisako Tokyo After The Event, Spyro Met Lisako who Also Witnessed The Tragic Event. Lisako gave Spyro The Information Of The Ones who Done it. Spyro Asks Why Is She Telling Spyro All of this, And Lisako Responds That She Would Be Happy If Something Bad Happened to them. And Lisako Thinks Spyro Is The Right Person What They Deserve. Spyro Accepts this for Vegeance, But Lisako Said She Can't Do this Alone, Lisako said She needs to Find The Mastermind Of Despair, A Klutzy Smurf Who Likes Collecting Rocks and is Very Friendly. Lisako Also Said Spyro Might run to A Shy Ghost. Lisako said If Spyro Needs a Favor, Spyro Can Text her a Panty Shot and Lisako will Give Spyro any Support she Could, And If she needs Information About Anyone, Spyro Can Send Lisako A Photograph of Their Face. Lisako Sends Spyro To Earth. At Akademi High After Lisako sent Spyro to Earth, Spyro accidentally Got Osana Najimi soaked with Water. Osana snapped at Spyro. Appearances Movies * Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Movie Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten X Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Kai Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: A Fight for Protection Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Minu Krab Similar Heroes * Silver The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Simba The Lion (The Lion King) * Bayonetta * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Mulan (Disney's Mulan) * Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Rapunzel (Disney's Tangeled) * Shadow Joe (Character What) * Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Lucy (Elfen Lied) Quotes Gallery Outfits Spyro Doomfire security outfit full body.png Spyro Doomfire without Gloves.png Original Spyro Doomfire and Pika.PNG Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Characters.PNG|As a Fairy in Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Scenes Spyro Doomfire Riceballs.png|"I got Rice balls!" spyro Doomfire shift.png|Spyro's shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Marker Scene.png|link=http://herofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margra_Batto_And_Kyra_Verbeten_Marker_Scene.png Spyro Doomfire Dead Pigeons.png Spyro Doomfire and Junko Enoshima on the rooftop.png|''"Don't forget That Your senses are linked to mine."'' ~Spyro Doomfire to Junko Enoshima on the rooftop of her shelter. Trivia * Spyro shares Similatrites with some heroes and villains. **'Judge Claude Frollo:' Both hate a Certain group. (Frollo hates Gypsies while Spyro Hates Demons.) **'Amon (Legend of Korra):' Both Control Water and People's Blood. **'Kyouko Kirigiri:' Both Wear Gloves to Hide Something (Kyouko wears Gloves to hide her scars, while Spyro wears gloves to hide her gems.) **'Twilight Sparkle:' Both Enjoy Reading, Use Magic, Both Are Sorceresses, And Both Are Alicorns. (Twilight can Become an Alicorn While Spyro Can Transform into an Alicorn.) **'Lucy (Elfen Lied):' Both Are Victims of Bullying. **'Freddy Krueger:' Both are Dream Masters. **'Moses (The Prince of Egypt):' Both wield a Staff, Met God, turned Water into Blood, and led a Group to Freedom. **'Ryuko Matoi: '''Both are on Search For the one Responsible for their Tragedies, (Ryuko is on the Search for Nui Harime for the Murder of her Innocent Father, While Spyro is on search for the Rivals for The Destruction of her home planet.) Which led them to Vengeance. **'Edward Elric:' Both Are Alchemists. **'Harry Potter: 'Both Are Wizards, And Both Survived An Attempted Murder. * Spyro's Electrokinetic Aura Is Cyan. * Spyro Is the Most Powerful Character In The ''Margra Batto ANd Kyra Verbeten Franchise. Theme Music Category:Important Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:YouTube Movie Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:KissHeart Heroes Category:SPIKE Chunsoft Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Drama Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in Defense Category:Creatures Category:Old Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Life saver Category:Rescuers Category:Exorcists Category:Sexy Heroes Category:Anti-Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Good Darkness Category:Good vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Judges Category:Main Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martial Artists Category:Alchemist Category:Healers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Serious heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Wise Heroes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Omnipotents Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Shy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Lead Females Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic heroes Category:Cryokentic Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mascots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Siblings Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Playful Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Ageless Heroes Category:Teachers Category:Self-Hating Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroic Creators Category:Omniscient Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Possessors Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Staff Wielders Category:Axemen Category:Gunmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Elementals Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Laser-Users Category:Tech-Users Category:Spear Users Category:Force-Field Users Category:Whip Users Category:Master of Disguise Category:Mastermind Category:Masters Category:Partners in Training Category:Deal Makers Category:Bond Protectors Category:Wizards Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Phasers Category:Singing heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Princess Warriors Category:Famous Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Role models Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:World saver Category:Planet saver Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetic Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Yangire Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Psychopaths Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Global Protection Category:Local Protection Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Heroic Dream Master Category:Warriors Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Scapegoat Category:Passionate Learners